


Me and Tim

by Adamarks



Series: The Horror Of Our Love [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, and they were windowmates (:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: three months before the beginning of the fic Hungry Like the Wolfsimon hangs out with a rodent
Series: The Horror Of Our Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Me and Tim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightimedreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightimedreamer/gifts).



> this was based on a prompt by sam on tumblr that said "A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips (💞)"

I press my nose against the glass and bark. Two little eyes watch me from the corner of the window frame.

Tim chirps back. I yip and tear around my flat, before running face-first back into the windowpane.

I want to let him in, since he’s always out there. Penny said I shouldn’t though, because “rodents are dirty” or whatever. _(And I’d probably eat him.)_

I sniff at the glass and whine, tail thrashing. He smells good too. Penelope thinks he’s been pissing on the window, says she didn’t know rodent pee could smell that bad. I think her nose is broken.

Him marking his territory or whatever he’s doing doesn’t bother me. It’s not like he’s a cat, or a dog. Tim’s my flatmate (windowmate?) If he was to piss all over the window, I don’t mind. It makes the flat smell nice anyway.

Tim makes a little clicking noise and sniffs at the window. I tilt my head. _Aroo?_

Tim _squeaks_ and I start barking again.

We go on like that for twenty minutes.


End file.
